Letters to Zoe
by Threeisme333
Summary: Tom suggests that they should all write their own letter to Zoe. Hear Keri's confusion, Aneisha's kind words, Tom's ingeniousness, Stella's heart warming message, Frank's concern and Dan's conflict. This is my first fanfic so go easy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfic so please go easy on reviews.**

**I might make this a multi chapter fic.**

**Enjoy**

333

_**Letters to Zoe**_

Dear Zoe,

Um, hey, I don't really know what to say. Well I'm Keri. I'm one of your sisters, a clone of the mastermind.

I don't know as much about you as I'd like to know. Aneisha has told me a bit, Tom says the odd thing, but Dan won't tell me anything. He won't even tell me why he won't.

Every time I ask him he either yells at me or becomes a lot less happy than he was before.

I think he misses you.

Aneisha won't tell me why, she always says it isn't her place to say. Tom says he's depressed, but he won't go into detail. Maybe you know.

I hope to meet you someday.

Kind Regards

You're Sister Keri

333

Dear Zoe,

I hope you receive this. It's been a while now and you haven't contacted any of us. I'm okay with it but Dan isn't.

I don't care if it's just one text message, he needs to hear from you just to know you're okay.

I worry about him.

Sometimes he just looks so depressed and others he looks like he's going to go and find you just to make sure you're all alright.

The one thing that you leaving have taken away from him is his smile. I don't remember the last time I saw it.

I miss you, come home soon.

Love

Aneisha

333

Dear Zoe,

I hope this got to you alright. I was just guessing your whereabouts.

I don't know why but I thought it would be nice for everyone to write you a letter.

Dan wasn't too keen. Although we knew he'd like to, he'd much rather here from you.

Things are different without you here and I miss you.

I hope all goes well with you finding your sisters.

I hope there hasn't been anything too terrible said to you about it.

We can't force people to believe we just have to guide them.

From

Tom the technical genius

333

Dear Zoe,

It's been a while now and I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss you.

In the time that you were part of the MI High. team you became like a daughter to me. The lack of family you had made you all the more lovable. I grew accustom to your childlike innocence. Now that you're gone I feel kind of empty.

It's all work, work, work, all the time. It gets dull after a while.

All of us would appreciate it if you could come home.

I understand that finding your sisters is important to you but we're your family too.

We miss you and we care about you. All of us care.

I do not mean to influence your decision in any way and I'm terribly sorry if I've taken up some of your time you could be using to find your sisters.

Thank you for taking time to read my letter.

Yours sincerely

Stella Knight

333

Dear Zoe,

I've been thinking about writing for a little while now but I didn't have the guts to until Tom suggested we all wrote you a letter each. It was a great idea but I'm not sure how well he thought about it.

He misses you, as do all of us.

It's different without you here, we lost something when you left.

Even Stella seems to miss you.

Everything seems to have gone dull.

It's funny how before we found you it was lively and when you were here it was lively but now you're gone it no longer is.

It's great with Keri but it's not the same.

I hope you come back to us someday.

You're like a daughter to me and I miss you.

I hope to see you sometime soon after you've tracked down your sisters.

Yours truly

Frank

333

Dear Zoe,

There are a lot of things that I want to say but I don't know what to start with.

Why didn't you call? Why didn't you answer any of my calls?

It hurts. It really does cut me deep.

You said you would call. Do you not care anymore? Does it matter to you what's going on in our lives?

You called Tom. Why couldn't you call me?

You didn't even call Aneisha. Do we not matter to you?

Tom had this dumb idea that we should all write to you.

You're probably not even going to receive them.

I can't believe I'm even writing to you. You ignored me. Why?

Look I care about you a lot.

I love you.

Look I'm sorry for bothering you, it's clear that you'd rather find your sisters than read some dumb note that I wrote because my friend told me to.

I don't know how much you know about hearts but you broke mine.

This is stupid

Dan

333

**That's the end.**

**Review if you think I should post another chapter showing Zoe's reactions to the Letters.**

**Threeisme33**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is. The second chapter.**

**Thankyou to those who reviewed.**

**Just thought I'd mention IWillBelieveIt who helped me with my confidence to start writing.**

**On with the story.**

333

_**Chapter 2: Old Fashion Mail**_

Zoe's POV

It was cold, really cold.

I was sat in the lounge room of the apartment I was renting while I was here in Africa.

I was used to this. Getting home late, sitting on the couch, moping about the terrible day I'd had.

They were always terrible days.

Not one of them had been good so far.

I'd tried my luck again today. But nothing, it was always nothing. I hate it.

My friends back home had believed me after I proved myself.

My sisters seem like they'll never believe me.

Many of them, like Frank had said, were living normal lives.

I tried to tell them but all they did was scream at me. Yell at me to go away.

I didn't realise how hard this would be. I was naïve.

I'd only met one person who'd believed me so far.

Unfortunately Korps must have done something to her because, to put it bluntly, she was insane.

After I'd told her she started pacing and mumbling about how she knew she was different. Then she started screaming and crying.

I felt bad that I'd caused her so much pain, so I left.

I'm starting to question why I'm still here if I hate it so much.

I guess it's because I can't go back.

I'd gotten the mail in the morning but I didn't want to read it when I saw who it was from.

Maybe I should. How bad could it be?

I picked up the first letter from the pile and opened it with trembling hands. It read…

_Dear Zoe,_

_Um, hey, I don't really know what to say. Well I'm Keri. I'm one of your sisters, a clone of the mastermind. _

So they had managed to get her away from Korps.

_I don't know as much about you as I'd like to know. _

So I guess I'm famous now. I laughed silently to myself.

_Aneisha has told me a bit, Tom says the odd thing but Dan won't tell me anything. _

I stopped smiling. Dan.

_He won't even tell me why he won't. Every time I ask him he either yells at me or becomes a lot less happy than he was before. _

Dan can't do that. Me leaving doesn't mean he has to be sour to Keri.

_I think he misses you. _

Oh I hope your right Keri. I miss him too.

_Aneisha won't tell me why she always says it isn't her place to say. _

Aneisha should tell her. She deserves to know what's going on.

_Tom says he's depressed but he won't go into detail. _

I frowned. Dan wasn't really depressed, was he.

_Maybe you know. I hope to meet you someday._

Me too.

_Kind Regards_

_You're Sister Keri_

Well that wasn't that bad. I guess.

I picked up the next letter and began to read…

_Dear Zoe, _

_I hope you receive this. It's been a while now and you haven't contacted any of us. I'm okay with it but Dan isn't. _

Dan, again.

_I don't care if it's just one text message he needs to hear from you just to know you're okay. _

You don't understand Neish, I can't

_I worry about him. _

I smiled sadly. I do too.

_Sometimes he just looks so depressed and others he looks like he's going to go and find you just to make sure you're all alright. _

I reread the previous sentence. I'm not alright and I know it. I wish he could come and make sure I'm alright.

_The one thing that you leaving has taken away from him is his smile. _

Now I feel like a criminal.

Dan's smile always made my day. Just seeing it made me feel like I was floating on cloud nine.

To think that I was the reason it was gone.

A tear fell down my cheek at the loss of the thing that always made my day.

_I don't remember the last time I saw it. _

Neither do I.

_I miss you, come home soon._

_Love_

_Aneisha _

A couple more tears rolled down my cheeks.

I really wanted to see my best friend again I missed her.

Well on to the next one…

_Dear Zoe,_

_I hope this got to you alright. I was just guessing your whereabouts. I don't know why but I thought it would be nice for everyone to write you a letter. _

Count on Tom to come up with the ideas.

_Dan wasn't too keen. _

Again.

_Although we knew he'd like to he'd much rather here from you. _

Yeah, Aneisha told me that. Another tear rolled down my cheek

_Things are different without you here and I miss you. _

I miss you to.

_I hope all goes well with you finding your sisters. _

You can stop hoping. That course of action is dead.

_I hope there hasn't been anything too terrible said to you about it. _

That's sweet but you're too late. I've had it all.

_We can't force people to believe we just have to guide them._

I wish you could help me.

_From_

_Tom the technical genius _

I laughed quite loudly after that, the technical genius alright.

I sighed and moved on with the next letter…

_Dear Zoe, _

_It's been a while now and I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss you._

I smiled.

That surprised me.

I didn't think Stella would write.

_In the time that you were part of the MI High. team you became like a daughter to me. _

Wow. I didn't Know that was how Stella felt about me.

_The lack of family you had made you all the more lovable. _

Lack of a caring family, I have plenty of family.

_I grew accustom to your childlike innocence. Now that you're gone I feel kind of empty. _

More tears slid down my cheeks.

I guess they really do care.

_It's all work, work, work, all the time. It gets dull after a while. _

Stella, get bored of work, never.

_All of us would appreciate it if you could come home. _

I laughed with words of cruel sarcasm etched in my brain. Even I'd appreciate it if I came home.

_I understand that finding your sisters is important to you but we're your family too. _

More and more tears trickled down my cheeks.

Your more family than my sisters will ever be.

_We miss you and we care about you. All of us care. _

The tears continued to fall.

_I do not mean to influence your decision in any way and I'm terribly sorry if I've taken up some of your time you could be using to find your sisters. _

I sighed, always so proper.

The tears fell faster now that Stella had gone back into business mode.

_Thank you for taking time to read my letter._

I scowled; I hated it when she was so proper.

_Yours sincerely _

_Stella Knight_

I felt bitter towards Stella for putting up a façade at the end of her letter.

She was always so proper.

She never let her guard down.

It hurt that she couldn't put her properness away for one whole letter.

I was nervous to pick up the next envelope.

I knew that these next two would be the hardest to read.

I carefully picked up the next letter and read…

_Dear Zoe,_

_I've been thinking about writing for a little while now but I didn't have the guts to until Tom suggested we all wrote you a letter each. _

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

It was Frank writing not Dan.

_It was a great idea but I'm not sure how well he thought about it. _

What's that supposed to mean?

I don't know.

I guess it doesn't really matter.

_He misses you as do all of us. _

That's certainly one thing all the letters have in common.

_It's different without you here we lost something when you left. _

I dropped the sarcasm and more tears slid down my already tear stained cheeks.

I guess they all do feel empty.

_Even Stella seems to miss you. _

The tears flowed faster.

She does miss me Frank, she does.

_Everything seems to have gone dull. It's funny how before we found you it was lively and when you were here it was lively but now you're gone it no longer is. _

My heart rate picked up.

That's what happens when you lose someone you love.

Happy tears joined with the sad tears.

_It's great with Keri but it's not the same. I hope you come back to us someday. _

I smiled, how about soon, very soon.

_You're like a daughter to me and I miss you. _

Looks like I really do have parents that care.

_I hope to see you sometime soon after you've tracked down your sisters._

Forget sisters, I think I'm coming home, maybe.

_Yours truly_

_Frank_

That wasn't as bad as I thought.

Dread overtook me as I looked at the last remaining letter.

Dan…

_Dear Zoe,_

_There are a lot of things that I want to say but I don't know what to start with. _

I gulped.

_Why didn't you call? _

Here it comes.

_Why didn't you answer any of my calls? _

My breath caught in my throat.

_It hurts. _

One lone tear slipped out,

_It really does cut me deep. _

And another,

_You said you would call. _

And another,

_Do you not care anymore? _

Then they came hard and fast.

_Does it matter to you what's going on in our lives? _

It does matter, I do care, please stop.

The flow of tears continued.

_You called Tom. Why couldn't you call me? _

That was work it was important, I…

_You didn't even call Aneisha. _

I only called Tom for business.

I thought not calling was for the best.

_Do we not matter to you? _

You do matter, you matter so much.

The never ending stream of tears intensified.

_Tom had this dumb idea that we should all write to you. _

No, don't go bitter.

_You're probably not even going to receive them. _

I did, I have.

_I can't believe I'm even writing to you. _

No,

_You ignored me. _

_I…_

_Why? _

I don't know

_Look I care about you a lot. _

I wiped away the tears that were falling.

_I love you. _

Then they stopped after I read those three words.

I was dumb founded.

I opened my mouth just a little and whispered four unforgettable words, "I love you too."

_Look I'm sorry for bothering you it's clear that you'd rather find your sisters than read some dumb note that I wrote because my friend told me to. _

The tears came back.

Don't go bitter.

_I don't know how much you know about hearts but you broke mine. _

I felt even more like a criminal now.

I'd not only stolen a smile but I'd broken a heart, and in the process of doing that I'd broken mine.

_This is stupid_

_Dan_

It's not stupid.

If anything it's the most logical thing anyone's ever come up with.

I checked my phone, it was 8:47.

Just one small message…

333

Dan's POV

What a dumb idea?

Tom in his so called ingeniousness had decided to get us all to write a letter to Zoe.

It's not like she's going to get them.

Even if she did she'd never reply.

I was sitting on my bed, absentmindedly throwing my phone in the air and catching it over and over again when it rang.

I answered, "Hello?"

There was a short pause before the person on the other end faintly said, "I love you too."

Before I could say anything the caller hung up.

It was Zoe, she read the letters, she called, she cared.

333

**There's the second chapter.**

**Should I write another chapter?**

**Let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter.**

**I am going to post a fourth if people want me to.**

**The fourth chapter will be the others reactions to Zoe's letters. **

**I'm going to try to put the others reactions into more detail than Zoe's. I wasn't completely happy with the second chapter n terms of how I went about her reactions. The descriptions weren't that strong and I intend to change that in the fourth chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MI High or the Taylor swift reference that I added. (Try and find it.)**

**I forgot to do a disclaimer at the start so I did one now.**

**On with the story.**

333

_**Chapter 3: Zoe's letters**_

Dear Keri,

Thanks for sending me a letter. It must be hard to write to someone you've never met.

Leaving hasn't done one good thing for me.

You're probably the only one who believes your heritage.

It's hard being out here alone.

I'm sorry if Dan's said anything bad to or about you. If he's taking his anger out on you he needs to stop. It's not fair on you or him.

I'm sorry if I've caused you trouble with any of the MI High team.

I didn't mean to leave on such a bad note.

Thanks for writing; I was over the moon to find that one of my sisters cared.

Zoe

333

Dear Aneisha,

I'm sorry for not contacting any of you.

I knew you'd ask about how I was going with finding my sisters.

To tell the truth, it's going terribly.

They hate me. Not one of my sisters has believed me.

I hate it here Neish. I want to come home.

When I read your letter I felt like a criminal.

I stole Dan's smile, Dan's smile that was always filled with childlike wonder. I miss that smile.

I miss him, and you and everyone.

I don't know how I'm holding up but somehow I am. I'm going to break soon, and I'm scared I'm going to be all alone when I do.

I hope to return soon.

Lots of love

Zoe

333

Dear Tom,

You really are a genius you know.

Getting everyone to write to me was probably the best idea you've ever had. It's helped so much to hear from you guys.

I'm all alone out here.

My sisters don't believe a word I say.

It hurts to know that I could be at St. Hearts with you guys without the trouble of finding my sisters.

I didn't think it would be that hard. I honestly thought most of them would believe me. None of them have.

I wish you could help me out here. I really could use a friend.

Love

Zoe

333

Dear Stella,

Thank you so much for writing. I honestly didn't think you would.

You're always so busy with work and other things.

I'm really sorry for causing everybody so much pain.

I guess you became like a mother to me. You were the only real adult female influence in my life.

You and Frank are like parents, parents that care, not a conscience inside a fish tank. I wish that you were my biological parents.

Life would have been so much nicer and so much easier.

But we can't change that.

I miss you so much. Life's hard out here.

Let loose more often. Sometimes being proper isn't the way to go about things.

Life is like a box of chocolates. Embrace life, enjoy life, do what you want to do, don't sit behind a desk wondering what you could do.

Do something with your life. Get a hobby maybe.

Just let loose for a while, for me.

With love

Zoe

333

Dear Frank,

Thanks for writing to me.

It's hard out here.

You've lost something and I'm lost.

You were right Frank. My sisters are living normal lives with no knowledge of anything to do with KORPS.

I miss you; I could really do with a caring father right now.

I'd never had any real family and when I went off in search for family I lost my real family. The caring family I didn't know I had until I left.

I want to come home so bad, but I can't just yet.

I promise I'll be home soon; very soon.

Look out for Stella, okay. Tell her to let her hair down every once in a while. She needs freedom from all the work she does as head of MI9.

I miss you.

Love

Zoe

333

Dear Dan,

I'm sorry, so very sorry.

I didn't want to face the shame. I knew if I called you'd ask about my sisters.

I was wrong, so very wrong.

Not one of my sisters has believed me.

When you call, I don't answer and I hope you know that every time I don't I almost do.

I care, I really do.

Don't hate the others. Don't hate Keri, don't hate Tom. They've done nothing wrong.

Please hold together, I'm coming home soon.

I miss you.

I'm alone out here and I want company. But don't come to me.

I'm coming home, I promise.

I love you.

Zoe

333

**Let me know if you found the Taylor Swift reference.**

**See you in chapter four, maybe.**


End file.
